Il Y A Ex Dans Réflexe
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS, Le Secret des Balls, Tom/Mitch. Tressaillir : sursauter, avoir un brusque mouvement involontaire du corps, en particulier sous le coup de quelque émotion. Mitch avait simplement levé le bras un peu brusquement, quelle émotion Tom pouvait bien... Oh.
**Note :** Bon bah voilà. Je récidive. Beaucoup plus court et plus angst pour adresser un truc dont on a parlé sur tumblr mais survoler dans la série. Et parce que j'aime faire souffrir ceux que j'aime aussi, apparemment. Merci à Dupond et Dupont ! Et merci à vous tous, pour les reviews et sur tumblr, je vous aime d'amour.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Il Y A "Ex" Dans "Réflexe"  
**

« Tom, aller, arrête quoi !

-Oui oui, je t'ai dit, je finis juste ça.

-T'as dit ça y'a une heure ! Mec, faut que tu lâches prise hein, tu bosses déjà comme un dingue toute la journée, est-ce que t'as vraiment besoin d'en faire encore plus chez toi ?

-Etant donné que je suis le seul à effectivement abattre un peu de taffe dans cette boîte, oui. »

Mitch leva les yeux au ciel mais cela aurait été de la mauvaise foi de sa part de dire le contraire. Tom n'avait pas tort. C'était à se demander comment elle tournait cette boite d'ailleurs. Et ce qu'elle faisait au juste, aussi. Mitch était toujours DRH mais s'il travaillait, c'était sur son prochain livre. Le reste (la quasi-totalité) du temps, il faisait... autre chose. Tout le monde avait toujours l'air très occupé, mais à quoi, mystère.

Seulement voilà, la procrastination générale de la boîte lui retombait dessus : son copain était même trop occupé pour lâcher son ordinateur quand ils étaient censé passé la soirée ensemble. La tragédie était que Mitch ne pouvait pas se plaindre, parce qu'il était un peu responsable, quelque part. Heureusement, il était très fort pour avoir l'air vexé et triste, ce dont il usait allègrement pour faire céder Tom.

« Aller quoi, pour une fois qu'on peut passer la soirée ensemble.

-Cette réplique ne peut pas marcher tu passes ici presque tous les soirs et tu dors dans mon lit quatre nuits par semaine.

-Mais j'étais pas là hier ! Alléééééé quoi ! »

D'ordinaire cela aurait suffi, mais Tom devait vraiment être plus stressé que d'habitude car il se contenta de lui jeter un regard exaspéré.

« Mitch, s'il te plait, plaida Tom, j'ai besoin de finir ça d'accord ? »

Mitch, beau joueur, pouvait reconnaitre sa défaite, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de l'admettre. Il leva les bras pour exécuter un haussement d'épaule parfaitement dramatique.

Seulement là, il se passa quelque chose de terrible. Mitch faillit ne pas le voir car il était occupé à rouler des yeux pour bien montrer qu'il était très déçu, mais il le vit quand même.

Il avait le bras levé devant lui, et Tom tressaillit, soudainement apeuré.

La scène se figea.

Tom sembla se rendre compte de son moment de faiblesse car il écarquilla grands les yeux avant de se détourner, mal à l'aise. Mitch baissa lentement le bras, confus. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tom, qui regardait dans la direction opposée, tendu et silencieux.

Mitch voulut parler, mais l'autre le devança.

« Excuse-moi, t'as raison, je peux bien faire ça demain », dit-il en reposant maladroitement son ordinateur sur la table basse du salon.

« Mais non, je… je disais ça comme ça, » répondit Mitch, tout aussi incertain. Il regrettait d'avoir autant insisté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Mitch savait que Tom essayait de changer de sujet, de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il n'y avait pas moyen, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il se demanda s'il avait déjà vu Tom réagir ainsi, même si ça lui avait échappé sur le coup. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mais non c'est bon je te dis, allez, on peut...

-J'ai vraiment été trop con. Mais je suis un abruti de mec moi, je me suis même pas dit... Enfin c'était ta gonzesse, et moi comme un con je pensais que... Je crois que j'y pensais même pas.

-Mitch, s'il-te-plait...

-Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai rien dit. Dans ma tête c'était un peu une blague, parce que c'est toujours ça dans les histoires, les nanas qui tapent sur des mecs, c'est...

-Arrête...

-Tom. »

Mitch tira un peu sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne vers lui. Il fallut quelques secondes à l'autre homme pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Mitch se sentait stupide de devoir le dire, parce que c'était évident, évident, ça n'aurait même pas dû être un problème, et pourtant...

« Je te frapperais jamais. Jamais, t'entends ? »

Et pourtant Tom eut l'air soulagé à cela, même s'il essaya de le cacher, et Mitch ressentit une soudaine envie de taper sur quelque chose de dur. C'était drôle, oui, la bonne blague, tant que son copain n'avait pas de mouvement de recul en le voyant simplement lever le bras alors qu'il était un peu agacé. Là ça n'avait plus rien de drôle.

« Je suis désolé », répéta-t-il comme un idiot, comme si cela pouvait être excusé, comme s'il n'avait pas terriblement faillit son compagnon.

« Arrête ça. Le naze qui se faisait taper dessus par sa meuf, c'est moi. »

A ce moment-là, Mitch fut bien obligé de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui, et ils se laissèrent aller contre le canapé, Tom caché dans son étreinte, contre sa poitrine, et il préférait se dire que Tom ne pleurait pas, parce que s'il pleurait Mitch allait s'énerver et ça ne servirait à rien, ce n'était pas le moment. A la place, il se mit à parler.

« Je peux pas m'énerver contre toi. Et si je le fais, t'as qu'à t'énerver aussi. Tu peux. Et tu peux bien bosser si tu veux, et me dire de me barrer si je te fais chier, et me dire de me taire. Et moi je ferais mon gros relou et je ferais le mec saoulé, mais c'est pas grave. Je t'en voudrais pas, en vrai. Je serais pas en colère, ou déçu, je t'en voudrais pas. Je te ferais pas de mal. Je suis désolé. »

Ça n'avait pas trop de sens, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il devait y avoir des choses à faire dans ce genre de cas, des trucs à dire, mais il n'y connaissait rien. Pour ça comme pour le reste, il était un peu largué. Mais il y avait déjà tout à faire entre eux, tout était nouveau, à découvrir, c'était un autre paramètre à ajouter à l'équation. Ils allaient s'en sortir.

« Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. »

Mitch savait que Tom aimait l'entendre dire, et il se demanda pour la première fois si c'est parce que ça lui avait manqué.

Quand Tom finit par se redresser, il fit son possible pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon aller, ça suffit l'épisode de Plus Belle La Vie. Pizza ? Et c'est à ton tour de choisir le film. »

Cette fois, Mitch accepta le changement de discussion sans faire de commentaire. Il faudrait surement qu'ils en reparlent, mais ça pourrait attendre. Il allait se lever pour attraper le téléphone quand Tom posa une main sur son poignet pour le retenir, osant finalement croiser son regard.

« Je sais. Que tu n'es pas... Je sais. Je te fais confiance », dit-il sérieusement, le visage déterminé. Peut-être qu'il venait juste d'avoir cette réalisation, ou même de prendre cette décision. Comme il ne savait pas quoi répondre, Mitch se pencha plutôt pour l'embrasser, un autre moyen qu'il avait découvert pour faire passer ses sentiments. Tom semblait toujours mieux comprendre comme ça.

« Commande quand même une quatre fromage », ordonna subitement Tom en se levant pour aller chercher le disque dur externe où il stockait des films téléchargés légalement sur internet.

« Tom ! Une pizza sans viande, c'est pas une vraie pizza !

-Une quatre fromage, et peut-être que tu pourras me faire l'amour ce soir.

-Un soir de semaine ? Tu deviendrais pas un peu foufou toi ?

-C'est l'amour qui fait ça parait-il », répondit Tom depuis la chambre. Mitch sourit en composant le numéro de la pizzéria qu'il connaissait par cœur à force.

« Bonsoir, oui, je voudrais commander une quatre fromage et deux savoyarde supplément bacon, s'il vous plait. Pour Tom et Mitch. Large, comme ma... excusez-moi. Oui, oui, toujours la même adresse. »

C'était l'amour, pour sûr.


End file.
